


Книга монстров

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Special quest [1]
Category: Folklore & Mythology - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Banshees, Gen, Golems, Jinn, Kitsune, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Phoenixes, Rakshasas, Sirens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывки из «Карманной энциклопедии мифов и легенд», написанной Фрэнком Баумом для дочери Дороти и найденной Винчестерами в одном из хранилищ в Бункере.<br/>Артер: Arowaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Книга монстров

**Голем** _появляется в сериале «Сверхъестественное» в серии 8.13 «Все ненавидят Гитлера». Раввины еврейского сопротивления в Витебске (Беларусь) создали монстра во время Второй мировой войны, чтобы противостоять нацистской оккупации. Он был послан уничтожить концлагерь, где магическое сообщество под руководством Экхарта проводило жестокие эксперименты на евреях. Спустя некоторое время раввин Басс уехал в Америку и забрал Голема с собой, а после смерти оставил его в наследство своему внуку._

В европейском фольклоре и средневековой демонологии големом является глиняный великан, оживленный магическими средствами. Истоки подобных легенд лежат в еврейских фольклорных преданиях. 

Буквально «голем» переводится как «неоформленное тело» или «истукан» ( גֹלֶם ) и означает человекоподобное существо, созданное посредством магического акта. Все легенды о големе объединяют представления о том, что это существо создается из девственно чистой материи и что оно лишено дара речи. В Библии слово голем встречается лишь один раз (Пс. 138:16) и обозначает человеческий зародыш. В Талмуде големом называются незавершенные предметы и существа, не готовые или не приступившие к выполнению своих функций. 

Приблизительно в начале 13 в. Эл‘азар бен Иехуда из Вормса первым употребил термин голем по отношению к человеческому существу, созданному с помощью магического ритуала. В своем труде «Содей разая» он описал необходимые формулы и составляющие магического ритуала. Согласно инструкциям из практической каббалы надо вылепить из красной глины человеческую фигуру ростом с ребенка лет десяти, тем самым якобы повторить процесс создания Адама. Оживить это существо можно либо именем бога, либо словом «жизнь», начертанным на лбу. Голем невероятно быстро растет, достигая исполинского роста и нечеловеческой силы, и послушно выполняет любое поручение. При выполнении задания он обращается в прах, глину, из которой был создан. Однако, вырвавшись из-под контроля человека, он может нанести огромные разрушения и даже уничтожить своего создателя.

Существуют более поздние сказания, приписывающие сотворение голема пророку Иеремии и рабби Элияху из Хелма, однако наиболее известной стала легенда о создании голема Иехудой Лива (Левом) бен Бецалелем из Праги. Рассказывают, как во времена преследования евреев рабби Лев узнал о готовящемся несправедливом обвинении и, воззвав к небесам, попросил о помощи. Он получил следующий ответ: «Ata Bra Golem Dewuk Hachomer Wrtigzar Zedim Chewel Torfe Jisrael», в переводе: «Сотвори Голема из глины и уничтожь пошлую чернь, пожирающую евреев». Так в Праге появился Йозеф Голем, защищавший евреев от наветов и преследований. 

По другой версии легенды, рабби создал себе слугу и в конце каждой пятницы извлекал из-под его языка записку с тетраграмматоном, лишая голема способности двигаться. Забыв однажды сделать это вовремя, рабби догнал свое творение в момент наступления субботы, но когда он вырвал у него изо рта магическую записку, тот превратился в бесформенную массу глины.

Таким образом, чтобы уничтожить голема, необходимо вынуть у него изо рта свиток, на котором, по одной версии, начертано имя мага-создателя, а по другой — тетраграмматон.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/65759/273003862.29/0_153b51_8ddee207_orig)

***

**Джинн** _впервые появляется в серии 2.20 «Что есть и чему никогда не бывать», где Винчестеры расследовали связанное с ним дело. Сэму удалось найти информацию, что эти существа предпочитают обитать в руинах, и Дин решился в одиночку обследовать заброшенный склад. Там на него напал джинн и с помощью яда погрузил в сон. Дин попал в альтернативную реальность, основанную на его самом сокровенном желании._

_Затем в серии 6.01 «Возвращение к истокам» Винчестеры сами оказались объектом охоты, и прикосновение одной из джиннов по имени Бригитта заставило Дина пережить все его самые худшие страхи. Позже она снова напала на него и, отравив в очередной раз, назвала это местью за отца, тем самым намекая, что является дочерью того джинна, которого Винчестеры убили в 2.20. В конце серии Кэмпбеллы увезли Бригитту с собой._

_Мы снова встречаем ее в серии 6.10 «Страсть за решеткой», где Бригитта попала в тюрьму Кроули для монстров. В эпизоде 7.22 раскрывается, что позже она была убита Кастиэлем._

_И, наконец, в серии 9.20 «Родословная» джинны предстают как один из пяти кланов монстров, управляющих Чикаго._

В демонологии времен ассиро-вавилонской цивилизации джинны были невидимыми существами, принимавшими активное участие в повседневной жизни людей. Добрые духи считались покровителями и делились на шеду и ламассу (мужская и/или нейтральная ипостась и женская).

Джинны ( الجن ) в понимании арабской мифологии и мусульманских верований являются сверхъестественными существами, сочетающими в себе характеристики демонов и эменталей. Согласно Корану (15:26-27), они были созданы из палящего пламени еще до появления человека. Они во многом схожи с обычными людьми: могут иметь семью, выбирать между добром и злом, умирать и пр. Многие из них стали развращены и жестоки, тем самым перейдя на сторону тьму, и были сосланы в далекие земли. Также многие верят, что джинны обладают способностью вселяться в людей. 

Существует несколько различных классификаций джиннов. Некоторые хадисы описывают три вида джиннов: те, которые обладают крыльями и могут летать; те, которые похожи на змей и собак; те, которые вечно странствуют. Также говорится о том, что кроме форм животных джинны могут принимать человеческий вид.

По другой версии, джиннов можно разделить на классы:  
1\. собственно сами джинны;  
2\. амир, или домовой, живущий рядом с людьми;  
3\. арвах, или дух, являющийся детям;  
4\. шайтан, или злобный и враждебный джинн;  
5\. марид — более злобный и могущественный;  
6\. ифрит — самый могущественный.

Интересно и предание о джиннах Сулеймана (Соломона), которые, согласно Корану, повиновались царю Соломону, выполняли различные поручения и часто подвергались суровым наказаниям. 

В Палестине верят, что джинны обитают в развалинах, брошенных домах, в печах и банях, под лестницами, в щелях стен, на деревьях. Они появляются по ночам, и после захода солнца люди избегают садиться на ступени, а проходя по лестнице, шепчут имя Аллаха. Если ребенок падает на ступеньках, то это место кропят водой или посыпают щепоткой соли.

Римляне верили в существование особой разновидности джиннов — духов-покровителей. Они назывались «genius» (гений) и хранили своего подопечного от бед, порой наделяя его необычными талантами или чертами характера.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/68946/273003862.29/0_153b52_e50e91d2_orig)

***

**Феникс** _в «Сверхъестественном» появляется в серии 6.18 «Западная земля». Винчестеры отправились в прошлое на Дикий Запад, чтобы добыть пепел Феникса. Этим мифическим существом оказался Элиас Финч, который мстил за убийство жены и несправедливое обвинение. В конце Финч погиб от пули из Кольта._

_В следующем эпизоде (6.19) «Дорогая мамочка» Дин использовал пепел феникса в качестве пороха._

Скорее всего, первые мифы о птице феникс, олицетворяющей возрождение, обновление и солнце, возникли в Древнем Египте: именно там вся жизнь цивилизации была сосредоточена на желании обрести бессмертие и остаться в памяти потомков на века. 

Предания гласят, что священная птица с роскошным оперением, почувствовав приближение смерти, строила гнездо из благовонной древесины и смол, которое затем подставляла палящим лучам солнца, пока не сгорала дотла в их пламени. И так повторялось каждые 500-600 лет. Геродот писал о птице Гелиополиса, которая раз в несколько столетий появлялась в храме этого города.

Аналогом феникса в Египте можно считать священную птицу Бенну, которая, по легенде, представляла собой душу бога Солнца Ра. По одной версии, Бенну появился из огня, который горел на священном дереве во дворе храма Ра. По другой — птица вырвалась из сердца Осириса. В «Книге мертвых» также встречается упоминание о фениксе: «Как феникс пройду я через области потустороннего мира». 

По мнению Е. П. Блаватской, волшебная птица индийской мифологии, олицетворение солнца, Гаруда — это «индусский Феникс, эмблема циклов и периодичного времени...». 

В гадательных надписях Древнего Китая упоминается чудесная птица Фенхуан (Красная птица), которая, в отличие от феникса, является бессмертной. Фен — мужское начало (солнечный цикл), а хуан — женское (лунный цикл), вместе они символизируют вечную любовь, непорочность, инь и янь, божественное провидение. Это существо является одним из символов правящей династии наряду с драконом. Подобная птица существует и в японской мифологии.

В иудейской каббале есть свои толкования событий в Эдеме, где Ева накормила плодом от Древа познания добра и зла Адама и всех животных, птиц и зверей. Не поддалась искушению только одна упрямая птица Феникс, сохранившая впоследствии из-за этого своё относительное бессмертие. 

В христианском мире феникс означает триумф вечной жизни, воскресение, веру, постоянство; это символ Христа. В раннем христианстве феникс часто встречается на погребальных плитах: здесь его значение — победа над смертью, воскресение из мертвых.

Интересно, что собственный феникс существовал и на Руси. В «Голубиной книге» есть рассказ о птице, у которой «перья крепче стали и булату, режут ими кости и камни, а когда из-за моря гости приезжают — перья покупают и кроют ими бархаты и атласы». И, безусловно, всем известны сказания о Жар-Птице со сверкающими перьями из золота и серебра и блестящими хрустальными глазами. Когда она поет, из клюва сыплются жемчуга, а песня способна избавить от болезней и излечить от слепоты.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/28001/273003862.29/0_153b50_b2e02abd_orig)

***

**Сирена** _является одним из главных персонажей серии 4.14 «Секс и насилие». Винчестеры расследуют дело в Айове, где сирена использовала свои чары на посетителях стрип-клуба. Существо принимало облик различных стриптизерш, чтобы казаться идеальным воплощением мечты для будущей жертвы, и с помощью слюны околдовывала мужчин. Позже в серии Дин и Сэм также оказались в роли пострадавших, но их спас Бобби, убив сирену бронзовым ножом, смоченным кровью жертвы._

Сирены ( Σειρήνες ) в греческой мифологии — демонические существа, полуптицы, полуженщины, заманивающие моряков на скалы своим сладкоголосым пением. По легенде, они были рождены речным богом Ахелоем и одной из муз: Мельпоменой, Терпсихорой или дочерью Стеропа. Отцом сирен также считали морского бога Форкиса, а матерью — Гею. В греческой традиции считается, что в демонов сирен превратила Деметра за то, что они не пришли на помощь Персефоне, когда ее похищал Аид. Некоторые греческие авторы утверждают, что это сделала Афродита за то, что они пренебрегали любовью. 

Однажды сирены вызвали муз на состязание в пении. Одержавшие победу музы выщипали у них перья и носили их как украшение, поэтому сирены не могли летать. Они обитали на трех скалистых островках, усеянных костями и высохшей кожей их жертв. Согласно греческой литературе тех времен, острова назывались Sirenum scopuli (по другой версии, был один остров — Anthemoessa) и находились где-то в районе современного острова Капри или Сицилии.

Гомер в «Одиссее» также упоминает сирен, живущих на острове между землей Цирцеи и Сциллой. В повествовании говорится всего лишь о двух сиренах, но по имени называется только одна — Гимеропа. Одиссей, проплывая мимо, приказал привязать себя к матче корабля и залил своим товарищам уши воском, чтобы они не поддались чарам. 

В «Аргонавтике» Аполлония Родосского сирены предстают девами чудной красоты с очаровательным голосом; звуками своих песен они усыпляли путников, а затем раздирали их на части и пожирали. Когда аргонавты плыли мимо острова сирен, Орфей заглушил их голоса своим пением и игрой на лире, но один из аргонавтов, Бут, бросился на их зов в море. После он был спасен Афродитой, поселившей его в Лилибее. 

Позднее стали называть имена трех сирен: Пейсиноя, Аглаофа и Тельксиэпея, или Парфенопа, Лигея и Левкосия. 

В сказаниях также писалось о том, что сиренам было суждено погибнуть, если бы им не удалось зачаровать проходящий у острова корабль. Поэтому, когда Одиссей смог проплыть мимо них, сирены от отчаяния бросились в море и обратились в острые скалы.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/4105/273003862.29/0_153b55_f04a3724_orig)

***

**Ракшаса** _в «Сверхъестественном» появляется в самых ранних сезонах сериала в серии 2.02 «Все любят клоуна». По наводке Эллен Винчестеры расследовали дело о клоуне: он обманывал детей, проникал в дом и убивал родителей. Убийцей оказался древний ракшаса, живший под именем Барри Папазян и путешествовавший вместе с ярмаркой._

Ракшасами (санскр. राक्षसः, rākṣasaḥ — проклинать, бранить или raksh — зaщищать) в древнеиндийской мифологии называют злых духов, демонов-людоедов. Они же ятудханы (просто яту) и нишичары. 

В Ведах ракшасы изображаются ночными бесами, оборотнями в виде зверей, птиц, пресмыкающихся или даже людей. Они могут становится как знакомыми людьми, так и принимать чудовищный и устрашающий облик трехголовых, четырехглазых, с рогами на руках великанов, зачастую великанов-людоедов. Также они порой обладают способностью проникнуть внутрь человека, свести его с ума. Основной пик их силы приходится на темное время суток, они олицетворяют темные силы природы.

Сведения об их происхождении противоречивы. В одних источниках утверждается, что ракшасы были потомками Пуластьи (один из богов деторождения) или Ниррити (богиня смерти и разложения). А в «Рамаяне» говорится, что они были созданы Брахмой, чтобы защищать первозданные воды. Там же воспевается битва главного героя Рамы с десятиглавым царем Ракшасов — Раваной, происходящая в городе Ланке. В «Махабхарате» описывается племя лесных ракшасов, которые пожирали путников и нападали на поселения. 

Однако существуют записи и о менее кровожадных представителях этой расы, которые остались верными Вишну и не стали злодействовать (см. «Рамаяна»). Но в целом ракшасы являются злобными существами, несущими ужас, смерть и разрушение.

Интересно, что в бенгальском языке существует понятие «rakhosh» («ракош»), использующееся для описания человека, который много и жадно ест.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/3411/273003862.29/0_153b54_37c7536a_orig)

***

**Кицунэ** _в сериале появляется всего один раз в серии 7.03 «Соседка». Сэму попалась на глаза новость об убийстве, которое напомнило ему случай из детства. В 1998 году он помогал отцу и Дину, исследуя факты о кицунэ. Впоследствии оказалось, что его подружка Эми — из семьи кицунэ. И теперь Сэм снова столкнулся с Эми Понд, которая убила человека, чтобы помочь своему больному сыну._

Кицунэ является существом восточной мифологии и часто фигурирует в мифах и легендах Японии (кицунэ 狐;), Китая (хули-цзин — злой дух лисы) и Кореи (кумихо — девятихвостая лиса-оборотень). Наиболее же известными остаются японские предания о хитрой лисе-оборотне, которая может превращаться в любого человека и совершать различные злокозненные поступки. Часто кицунэ наделяются поразительным умом, хитростью, проказливым характером, склонностью к жестоким шуткам и способностью поджечь жилище, принеся в лапах огонь. Прародительницей и покровительницей кицунэ считается Инари — богиня плодородия, земледелия, процветания, часто изображаемая в виде лисы.

В японской мифологии лисы делятся на две категории: тенко, или амакицунэ (天狐, «Божественная лиса», или Небесная лиса», они считаются посланницами богини Инари и чаще обладают хорошим нравом) и яко, или ногицунэ (野狐, «Дикая лиса», зловредное существо, своеобразный трикстер). 

Количество хвостов символизирует возраст и степень могущества лисицы: максимально число — девять. По легендам, девятый хвост лисицы получают тогда, когда им исполняется тысяча лет, в это же время их шкура приобретает белый или золотой цвет. В фольклоре упоминаются лисы с тремя, пятью и семи хвостами, в раннем возрасте хвост приходится скрывать под одеждой: он становится невидимым лишь при достижении зрелости и определенной степени силы.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/4109/273003862.29/0_153b53_572e44f3_orig)

***

**Баньши** _вскользь упоминается еще в 3.02 «С детьми все в порядке», но впервые становится главным монстром серии лишь в 11.11 «В мистике». Винчестеры расследовали дело о убийствах в доме престарелых, где старики умирали при странных обстоятельствах. Виновницей происходящего оказалась баньши, которая сводила их с ума своим криком и поедала мозг._

Баньши — центральная фигура ирландской мистики, практически уникальный мифологический персонаж. Дословно ее имя — bean sí, или bean sídhe — означает «женщина из Ши» (то есть «женщина холмов», или «женщина из холмов»), именно от него появилось английское Banshee, впоследствии калькированием перешедшее в другие языки. 

Изначально это была ирландская «плакальщица» или волшебная девушка, предчувствующая скорую гибель кого-то из своего клана и проливающая над ним слезы. Она могла появиться в виде молодой девушки или старухи в белых одеждах; ее присутствие над домом означало, что близкая смерть ждет кого-то из семьи, у кого нет ни капли чужой крови, лишь кельтская.

Часто о баньши говорится как о плакальщице, которая плохо выполняла свои обязанности при жизни и теперь вынуждена оплакивать мертвых после своей смерти. Другие легенды называют ее образом покровительницы рода или прекрасной феи.

В шотландской мифологии баньши превращается в демона, предвещающего гибель.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/68630/273003862.29/0_153b56_320b3ab7_orig)

**Author's Note:**

> **Полезные ссылки, добавленные Сэмом Винчестером на полях найденных страниц:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Виды и названия лисиц](http://tjara.narod.ru/kinds.htm)  
> [История Древнего Рима](http://ancientrome.ru/)  
> [Мифология Греции, Рима, Египта, Индии](http://www.foxdesign.ru/legend/greece.html)  
> [Мифологическая энциклопедия](http://myfhology.info)  
> [Прага. Тени минувшего](http://prahafx.narod.ru/index.htm)  
> [Электронная еврейская энциклопедия](http://www.eleven.co.il/)  
> [Энциклопедия мифологии](http://godsbay.ru/)  
> [Японская мифология](http://japanlegend.ru/)  
> [Bestiary.us](http://www.bestiary.us/)  
> [Blog: shadowfaximile](http://shadowfaximile.blogspot.ru/?view=sidebar/)  
> [Encyclopedia Mythica](http://www.pantheon.org/)  
> [LJ alifammara](http://tinyurl.com/zd4jfqm)  
> [Occultopedia](http://www.occultopedia.com/)


End file.
